De Sakurita a Haruno-san
by kuro-neko-nely
Summary: Que pasaria si la tierna Sakurita se cansa de seguir las normas y obedecer a sus superiores, 'maldito Uchiha, esta es la gota que derramo el vaso' la historia de venganza empieza... Quien vencera?... n.n... SasuSaku - GaaMatsu...n.n
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Los personajes usados aquí en su mayoría pertenecen al amado mundo ninja de **Masashi Kishimoto**, la trama aquí presente si me pertenece a **mí**

**Advertencias:** es un universo alterno **(AU)** y contiene algunos cambios en las personalidades de los personajes **(OoC)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**De Sakurita a Haruno-san**

Prólogo

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola mi nombre es Sakura, tengo unos ojos verdes como el jade y el pelo rosa, es natural, si lo sé, es muy extraño pero la genética es la culpable, cuando tenía 10 años mis padres murieron dejándonos a mí y a mi hermano mellizo Gaara al cuidado de Shiki-sama, lo odio pero el abogado nunca encontró al hermano de mamá Kakashi Hatake, Mi tutor siempre sido muy estricto, era el hermano de papá, siempre ha dicho que para educar niños hay que hacerlo con mano dura, papá decía que eso no era lo correcto pero ya no está aquí para defendernos

Los días en la escuela eran mi liberación de sus estrictas reglas, ponía todo mi empeño en sacar las mejores notas y siempre he sido la mejor de la escuela, nunca me rebele contra de mi tutor, pero mi hermano lo hacía con frecuencia, así que se arto de su comportamiento y lo mando a un internado en Londres

El me habla mucho por teléfono y platicamos por Facebook cada semana sin falta, el dice que debería seguir mis sueños y no obedecer a nuestro tutor pero yo no quiero molestar a nadie, o no quería hasta ayer que me arto, me informo que cuando tenga 18 años me casare con un chico que no conozco, un tal Kankuro Sabaku no, tienen una empresa en Suna y mi matrimonio serviría para que tenga trato con esos ricos…

No es que yo no lo sea pero los chicos ricos son muy arrogantes y yo quiero casarme por amor, no por negocio

Que porque digo que son arrogantes, solo falta ver a los de mi escuela, son de lo peor, en especial Sasuke, yo ignoraba a todos en la escuela ya que estaba muy ocupada en estudiar y ganar el primer puesto, en platicar con mi hermano en mis ratos libres y en mi afición a la programación de computadoras que siempre he tenido

Pero no, nadie puede ignorar al Uchiha, el un día me dijo que quería salir conmigo, ese día mi hermano se escapo del internado y me estaba esperando a la salida así que le dije que no y eso fue suficiente para ganarme su odio

Solo le dije que no podía, pero él pensó que era lo más importante del mundo así que me dijo que me arrepentiría de rechazarlo ja, y yo que pensaba decirle que otro día saliéramos, me enoje y lo deje pensar que no me interesaba, eso hizo que me humillara en público y fue la gota que derramo el vaso

Jamás volveré a hacer nada por complacer a los demás!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola mi nombre es Gaara, tengo el cabello rojo y ojos verde-azulados, tengo una melliza que es muy noble, es la única persona con la que puedo ser tierno, cuando teníamos 10 años nuestros padres murieron en un accidente demasiado sospechoso, ellos irían a visitar a mi tío Shiki a las afueras de la ciudad donde tenía su mansión, si, tenía una mansión por que la perdió, su vicio a los casinos le hizo perder todo lo que tenia y mis padres lo querían ayudar

El caso es que se fueron a verlo y no volvieron, necesitábamos un tutor así que el abogado de la familia, Baki-san, busco al hermano de mamá por todos lados, yo recuerdo que me hablo un día por teléfono y me dijo que cuidara mucho de mi hermanita y de mi y que el regresaría por nosotros en cuanto estuviéramos seguros, no lo entendí en ese momento

Un mes después se apareció Shiki reclamando ser nuestro tutor y ahora el maneja todo el dinero de nuestros padres y las empresas Haruno, ahí comprendí todo, ese maldito lo planeo para quedarse con el dinero que nos pertenece

Me quiso casar con una niña rica de la familia Yamanaka y me negué, yo no sería parte de sus negocios y mucho menos me casaría para que el accediera a más dinero que no le corresponde, así que me mando a un internado para chicos "de carácter fuerte" en Londres

Ahí forme una banda clandestina para tocar en un bar cercano, me escapaba todos los fines de semana a tocar y ahí conocí a un chico que es hasta ahora mi mejor amigo, un chico rubio e hiperactivo muy alegre a pesar de que le pasa algo parecido a mí, yo me escape de ese internado y fui a visitar a mi hermana para decirle que no se preocupe y que se cuide mucho, Shiki la necesita para manejar nuestro dinero así que no lo hará daño, al menos no por el momento

Hace un mes encontré a Kakashi, y con su ayuda estoy estudiando leyes para poder reclamar nuestras cosas, conocí a una chica muy linda y amable que me ayuda siempre que puede, se llama Matsuri, ella estudia leyes por que le apasiona la carrera y dice que también tiene un mellizo, un chico que va a la escuela donde esta mi hermana, en Japón, me pregunto, mi hermana lo conocerá?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tengo el cabello y los ojos negros, también tengo 2 hermanos, una hermana melliza en una escuela de leyes en Estados Unidos y mi hermano mayor está en una universidad de Inglaterra estudiando finanzas, yo estoy en un internado de Japón para niños prodigio, tengo que ser mejor que mi hermano así que pongo todo mi esfuerzo por ser el primero de la clase como lo fue el

Pero jamás le he podido ganar a esa chica, Haruno Sakura, es muy inteligente y se la pasa estudiando y hablando con un tal Shukaku, siempre está en las computadoras o platicando con su "amiguito", es una molestia

Es diferente a todas las chicas de por aquí que me ven y se me insinúan, yo pensé que sería bueno conocerla porque no me trata como las demás y tal vez así la pueda distraer para ganarle el primer sitio de la escuela, pero no, esa molesta me rechazo a mí, como pudo hacerlo, le iba a conceder el honor de ser mi amiga y se negó, nadie rechaza a Sasuke Uchiha, asi que hice un plan para que se arrepintiera y salió a la perfección

Era la última clase y como siempre, el profesor nos dejaba salir después de que terminábamos el ejercicio, ella y yo siempre terminábamos primero así que salíamos antes que todos, me acerque a ella y le dije que me perdonara por como lo tome, ella se sorprendió mucho y sin que se diera cuenta desabroche su falda, entonces sintió lo que hice y se enojo pero no le dio tiempo de hacer nada porque el timbre sonó y aproveche su distracción, me separe de ella dejando que la falda se le callera y todos se burlaron de ella, antes de que saliera corriendo le dije "esto es lo que mereces por rechazarme"

Después de eso no supe nada de ella, se cambio de escuela o algo así, creo que se me fue la mano pero se lo merecía, nadie rechaza a Sasuke Uchiha

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola mi nombre es Matsuri, tengo el cabello castaño corto y ojos negros, tengo dos hermanos que siempre me sobreprotegen al igual que papá, Itachi-niisan es muy divertido y siempre se burla de Sasuke-kun mi mellizo, aunque se quieren mucho pero llevan una relación de competencia, creo que es porque son hombres

Me arte de la sobreprotección de los hombres Uchiha así que me fui a estudiar leyes, porque me encanta, quiero ser una gran abogada y crear mi propia firma para que mis padres estén orgullosos de mi

Hace unos días entro a estudiar un chico que tenia la apariencia de un rebelde, a todos les daba miedo acercarse pero yo vi tristeza en su mirada, el no debería estar solo, así que desde entonces le he hablado y somos buenos amigos, aunque no es de mucho hablar pero en eso se parece a Sasuke-kun así que estoy acostumbrada

Me conto que tiene una hermana melliza también, que coincidencia, su hermana va al mismo colegio que mi hermano, se conocerán?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

.

.

Aquí les traigo el inicio de esta pequeña historia, como ya se dieron cuenta seguramente, amo el **GaaMatsu** jeje, así que ellos tendrán su parte importante en esta historia

La historia fue **inspirada** en otro fic llamado **¡no soy gay! **De **blackstones3** que está entre mis favoritos jejeje (si no lo han leído léanlo, es muy bueno n.n)

**No** es una copia **ni** una adaptación, la historia me surgió después de leerlo y fue algo así como **mi musa de inspiración** por así decirlo

Espero que les guste, comenten onegai, que es la única manera que tengo para saber si les agrada la historia

Si te gusto deja un review n.n

Si no te gusto deja un review u.u

Y si no lo sabes también XDD!

Nos leemos pronto *o*!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Les dejo el primer capítulo, espero que les guste, apenas son capítulos introductorios así que no se vallan a desesperar jejeje

Los personajes usados son propiedad de **Kishimoto-sama** ya que si yo fuera la dueña seria una serie melosa y llena de chicos son camisa jijijijiji, y muchos personajes estarían vivos u.u

Pero no puedo hacer nada bua bua bua T.T

mmmmm… miento, puedo hacer un fic y tenerlos vivos y sexis y sin camisa y sexis y en poca ropa y sexis*-*!

**Advertencias:** es un universo-dimensión-mundo-retorcida-loca-alterna **(AU)** al mundo ninja de **Naruto** que tanto amo y cambie un poco las personalidades de sus personajes **(Ooc)** para acoplarla a mis fantasías sex… a mi fic y la trama que desarrolle n.n

Disfruten la lectura ! ! !

.

.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 1**

Conociendo a Uchiha Sasuke

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke pov

La molesta luz entra por mi ventana, demonios ya es hora de levantarme, el ruidoso despertador empieza a sonar y contengo mis ganas de romperlo de un golpe, ya he destrozado muchos y okasan me dijo que uno mas y me quitara el internet, mejor no la hago enojar, hoy no tengo ganas de hacer nada, pero las vacaciones casi terminan, pronto tendré que ir a presentar el examen para entrar a Konoha, la mejor escuela que hay, de donde se graduó niisan, tengo que prepararme, debo de pasarlo y conseguir entrar, que habrá pasado con la Haruno? Hace años que no la veo, porque pienso en eso?, ella no me importa

Me levanto y me ducho rápido porque ya no tarda en despertarse mi hermano, fueron sus vacaciones y vino a burlarse de mí como siempre, al menos podre ver a Matsuri-chan, mi padre saldrá por ella al aeropuerto, tal vez si me apuro pueda acompañarlo para poder traerla

A llegado en el vuelo de las 11, trae una hermosa sonrisa, mi hermanita se ve muy feliz, está muy feliz, que es ese nuevo brillo en sus ojos?, no se pero me alegra que este aquí, ha crecido mucho este tiempo y seguramente atrae pervertidos que la miran mal, como odio a esos chicos, ella es mi hermanita

Camino a casa me ha contado todo lo que ha pasado, al parecer se graduara antes por que la adelantaron un semestre ya que es muy inteligente, o vio es una Uchiha, nada menos se podía esperar, espera un momento, de quien esta foto?

-quien es Gaara?- dije señalando una foto en su celular, dice Gaara y yo

-yo… etto… un amigo jeje

Hablo con mucho nerviosismo, esto no me agrada, por que se sonrojo, quien es ese tipo? Y porque esta tan cerca de mi hermana?, quien le dio permiso de acercarse a ella tanto?

-y porque tienes una foto con el abrazándote?- solté tratando de calmarme

-etto… yo… es que…

-ya Sasuke, deja a mi muñequita en paz- dijo mi madre arrancándola de mis brazos

-Hmp.

No puedo contra ella o seguro me dejara sin cena o algo peor, mi madre enojada sí que asusta, recuerdo que una vez que la hice enojar me puso a ver una de sus novelas con ella, no, por Kami no!, esas horrendas cosas no las deberían pasar por televisión abierta, pero de esta no se escapa, ya sabía yo que no mandarla con alguien un asqueroso pervertido se le acercaría de más, pero nadie me quitara a mi Matsuri

Me ha hablado Juugo, parece que hay una fiesta, pido permiso a mis padres, aunque llegaran a decirme que no me escaparía por la ventana, me dieron permiso, no tendré que fingir estar durmiendo, así que arreglo mis cosas para ir, ya se y si llevo a mi hermana?, no!, mala idea, en esas fiestas hay muchos pervertidos ebrios y algo podría pasarle y además padre no la dejara ir, es más que cuidadoso con su princesita, lo mejor es que se quede segura en esta casa

Madre dice que ayude a Matsuri un rato, subí su maleta y ella saco un colgante con una dije con el símbolo de la familia y con un ojo rojo que detrás tiene mi nombre, je, ella sabe lo que me gusta, es ligero, una pequeña cadena plateada, se sonroja y me dice que ella quiere abrocharlo, le contesto como siempre, con una sonrisa y ella se alegra y me lo pone

Parece que ha traído unos cuantos regalos para los demás: una esclava a Itachi, je, nos conoce bien, un vestido negro a mamá y un llavero con la forma de la estatua de la libertad para la colección de papá, si, esos son los regalos perfectos, esperen un momento que es esto?

-Matsuri!, quien te regalo esto?- dije agarrando un cofre bellamente tallado en madera, muy a su gusto debo decir, pero ella nunca gasta en esas cosas, siempre se las regalamos Itachi o yo, incluso algunas veces otosan

-Sasuke!, no mires ahí, dámelo- me lo arrebato de las manos, ella nunca se porta así con las cosas, QUIEN DEMONIOS LE COMPRO ESE COFRE?

-no me has contestado

-etto… es un secreto

-nada de secreto, quien te lo compro?

-Otouto te buscan en la puerta- dijo mi burlón niisan entrando a la habitación de Matsuri –este es para mí?

Le pregunto a mi hermana al tomar la esclava y yo salí para ver quién me buscaba, seguro es el desesperado de Suigetsu que quiere que pasemos por más bebida por si en la fiesta se termina y la queremos seguir después en su departamento

El vive con su hermano Kisame, que por cierto es amigo de Itachi y nos deja seguir la fiesta ahí porque mi baka amigo se ocupa de mantener un promedio decente, esa fue la condición con la que lo deja hacer de todo, hasta meter chicas

Como esperaba es el, lo deje pasar y me cambie rápidamente para que saliéramos, les avise a todos que ya me iba y nos subimos a mi coche, mi mustang negro con asientos de piel, adoro mi coche, mientras no pase el límite de velocidad no me detendrán así que tengo que ir normal, me llego un mensaje al móvil, paramos para comprar el licor y aprovecho para leerlo

Karin: Pasen por mí, Sasori no me puede llevar por que salió Kami sabe a dónde y no creo que llegue hasta mañana

Esa chica es la única a la que puedo soportar, solo que a veces cuando esta muy tomada terminamos follando, pero no me reclama nunca y es muy buena en la cama, aunque después tengo que soportar al inútil de Suigetsu con su mal humor

Llegamos por ella y como siempre se empezaron a pelear, los ignoro, mientras no manchen mi coche pueden matarse si quieren, Juugo nos espera en la fiesta por que la ofreció su hermano Pain, es en su caso, rayos, tal vez me encuentre a Itachi y sus estúpidos amigos aquí, no se me había ocurrido

Ya empezó la fiesta y unas cuantas tipas se me han insinuado, termino enrollándome con una rubia de ojos verdes, que rayos, tengo sed, voy por otro trago y ni siquiera me fijo en ella, de todas formas no importa como las trate me vuelven a buscar, no tienen dignidad o qué?, a veces me siento vacio, que molesto, otra vez esa sensación de que algo falta, porque rayos me acosté con esa mujer, si , lo recuerdo, sus ojos verdes, me recuerdan a la molestia, pero qué?, creo que ya me afecto el alcohol, es momento de buscar a mis inútiles amigos para irnos, Juugo como siempre no tomo, así que le doy mis llaves y le digo que me ayude a buscar a los otros dos idiotas

Matsuri pov

Que emoción, voy en el avión y sigo viendo las fotos que nos tomamos juntos en el parque, lo quiero tanto, además el solo adivino que me encantan los cofres y me regalo uno que va en mi maleta, que por cierto trae varias fotos que nos tomamos acomodadas en un pequeño álbum y uno broches para mi cabello que me regalo, le quiero tanto, lo malo es que solo somos amigos, que bueno que pase todas las fotos al USB por que si mis hermanos las ven lo buscan para matarlo y después me meten a un convento, porque me tratan como a una niña?, no pude tener novios nunca por su culpa

El avión ya va a aterrizar, será mejor que borre las fotos del cel. también, pero no quiero, me la pase tan bien con él , ya lo extraño y eso que vino a despedirme al aeropuerto, bueno, pero voy a estar con mis hermanos y mis padres, mi querida familia, los extrañe tanto, así que les traje unos regalos que les van a encantar jeje

Veo a Sasuke, vino por mi!, me abraza y me dice que me extraño, le contesto con una gran sonrisa y le digo que yo también, veo a papá tan impaciente como siempre, lo abrazo y sin perder tiempo vamos a recoger mi equipaje, Sasuke y yo nos adelantamos platicando, me cuenta lo que ha hecho, dice que va a entrar al equipo de futbol de la escuela cuando entre, que va a hacer el examen para Konoha

Eso ya lo esperaba, siempre ha querido rebasar a Itachi jeje, mi cel sonó es él, no puedo contestar o Sasuke se dará cuenta, le mando un mensaje diciéndole que al rato me conecto en el Facebook y que no puedo hablar, me contesta que me estará esperando kyaaaaaa, que emoción

Cielos Sasuke se dio cuenta y solo me dio tiempo a proteger mi cel con contraseña, oh no, por Kami, la foto que tengo de fondo, ya la vio, está enojado, como se me pudo olvidar?, me pregunta enojado quien es él?, demonios le contesto muy nerviosa, le puse nombre a la foto y cuando dijo Gaara me sonroje, lo noto, kyaaaaaaa estoy perdida! me pregunto que por qué me abraza, porque fui tan torpe, estoy hecha un manojo de nervios, Kami ayúdame

-deja en paz a mi muñequita- dice mi madre, uff, salvada

Juro que pondré más atención o me quedare sin novio antes de que me lo pregunte, pero que estoy diciendo, ni siquiera sé si le gusto, le gustare?, siempre se la pasa conmigo y rechaza a las demás chicas

-ayuda a Matsuri con su equipaje- la voz de mis padres me saco de mis divagaciones. Debo dejar de distraerme

Saco las cosas de la maleta y mi hermano encontró su obsequio, como suponía le encanto, le dije que yo se lo ponía, así que se acerco a mí y se agacho un poco, es que es más alto que yo, vio los obsequios de los demás y me sonrió, sabe lo bien que los conozco, su expresión cambio, por qué?, kyaaaaaaa, oh por Kami, el cofre, se lo quito rápidamente antes de que lo habrá porque si lo hace estoy muerta y enterrada, otra vez las preguntas kyaaaaaaa, Por favor Kami, sálvame

-Otouto te buscan en la puerta- juro que iré al templo a rezar me he salvado por poco otra vez, Sasuke sigue sospechando y me dirige su mirada de "esto no acaba aquí" y se va, suspiro derrotada, me espera un intenso interrogatorio

-esto es para mí?

-Sip, te gusta?

-claro que si imouto, y dime, por que estabas tan nerviosa?

Bueno al menos Itachi-niisan es más comprensivo y me da mi espacio, aunque aun así es protector, mejor no le digo todo, con la única que puedo hablar sin que me manden a un convento es con okasan

-Sasuke descubrió que tengo un amigo allá en la escuela de leyes

-un amigo?- Dijo con sospecha y conteste con un suspiro derrotada

-sí, un amigo

-te creo, imouto, debes estar cansada, te dejo para que te relajes

Se fue y cerré mi puerta, me di una rápida ducha y me puse el pijama, prendí mi laptop, me conecte al faceboock, kyaaaaaa está conectado

Shukaku dice

Hola, ya puedes hablar

Mapache dice

Hola, Sip, ya puedo…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

.

.

Comenten que es mi único pago por dejar volar mi imaginación perver… creativa jejeje

SI TE GUSTO DEJA UN REVIEW n.n

SI NO TE GUSTO DEJA UN REVIEW u.u

Y SI NO LO SABES TAMBIÉN XDD! ! !

Nos leemos pronto^^! ! !

.

.

.

V


	3. Chapter 3

.

Sigo enfermita y aprovecho para avanzar esta historia que no sé cuando publicaré…

Jejejeje

Como ya saben los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen…

Contiene mucho OoC y es AU

Si esto no te gusta, retírate por favor… no quiero golpear a nadie

Jajajajaja no es cierto =P

Disfruten la lectura!

.

.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 2**

Conociendo a Sakurita

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Siempre he seguido las normas, siempre me fijo en el bienestar de los demás antes del mío, siempre he puesto mis sueños y deseos en segundo plano, nací en una familia privilegiada y por eso es que deseo dar oportunidades a los demás, que mi estabilidad económica me dará de todas formas, o era así hasta que me canse

Todos se referían a mí como la "pequeña Sakurita" que causaba ternura y jamás rompía las reglas, la que siempre obedecía a sus superiores y la que ponía sus estudios ante todo, los libros de aventuras y novelas, tanto como las de conocimientos, pero todo cambio el día en que ese Uchiha se metió con mi orgullo, eso es algo que nunca soportare

Se pueden meter y ordenarme las cosas más arbitrarias mis superiores por que les debo respeto, años de vida que aunque crezca ellos crecerán también, pero nadie nunca se había metido conmigo, murmuraban pero nadie me insultaba hasta que Sasuke lo hizo, eso cambio mi punto de vista

Después de que me negué a firmar el contrato que decía que me casaría con ese tal Kankuro Sabaku no mi "queridísimo" tutor quiso buscarme prospectos parecidos, uno de ellos si me agradaba bastante, me volví su amiga y le dije que no creía justo que nuestros familiares no comprometieran solo con el fin de negociar, gracias a eso me gane un boleto de entrada al internado al que fue mi hermano

Ahí conocí a un amigo de mi hermano al que su tío Danzou lo mando por no querer seguir sus ordenes, hasta donde se lo entrenaba para que pudiera estafar mujeres ricas y viudas, le conté sobre el controlador de mi tutor y mi parentesco con Gaara, me dijo que él me enseñaría unas cosas que me ayudarían a cambiar pero que sería mejor que tuviera una maestra así que me cito una noche en donde son las canchas de futbol

Esa noche me presente ahí y en un almacén enrejado encontré una puerta que intente abrir pero estaba con llave, a los diez minutos llego Naruto y la abrió con una ganzúa que tenía en sus bolsillos, me dijo que es una de sus "habilidades especiales" con una sonrisa, y lo seguí aun dudosa, no sabía que pensar aun

Entramos y vimos un pequeño salón con un refrigerador grande lleno de cervezas y botellas de alcohol, una mesa de billar, una especie de escritorio grande con unas cuantas computadoras donde se veían en la pantalla muchos de los pasillos de la escuela y dos jovencitas muy parecidas entre si

Una de ellas tenía su cabello castaño amarrado en dos chonguitos, ojos chocolates y un muy buen formado cuerpo que potenciaba con su manera de vestir, se veía al mismo tiempo inocente pero provocativo, ella tenía una especie de mini celular plateado que estaba desarmando

La otra chica también castaña tenía los ojos más claros y el cabello suelto pero un poco más oscuro y corto, ella a diferencia de la otra, se vestía muy sensual -sin llegar a vulgar- también es hermosa debo reconocer, pero más imponente que la otra, ella estaba tomando de una lata de cerveza mientras tecleaba en una de las computadoras algo

-ella es verdad?- dijo la ultima con un tono de curiosidad en su voz

-si, es Haruno Sakura- dijo el rubio con voz neutra

-Haruno, ya veo, la hermana de Gaara-san

-para ser mellizos no se parecen- dijo la que estaba desarmando el aparato viéndome de reojo y regresando a lo que hacia

-pues, ella es mas… mmm

-débil- dije interrumpiendo a mi compañero y ambas chicas me voltearon a ver con una sonrisa, cómplice?

-y dime Sakurita, por que estas aquí?

-porque debo decírtelo?

-mmm… me agrada tu actitud, pero debes contarme para que te pueda ayudar

La platica siguió por unas horas, les conté lo que vivía en Japón y ellas me contaron que estaban ahí porque las pillaron en su último trabajo, estafando, Naruto nos conto también que Danzou lo quería obligar a que sedujera a una de las chicas Hyuuga y el se negó, por eso estaba aquí

Yo me entretenía en una de las computadoras que había en el escritorio, le mande unos mensajes a mi hermano contándole que estaba bien para que no se preocupara ya que cuando supo que Shiki me mandaría a este internado, pensó que no estaría bien porque es algo rudo con los nuevos

Que tan cierto sea no sé, por qué al estar con Naruto y las otras dos chicas -Tenten y Sari- los demás me respetaban, ellas me enseñaron cosas que jamás pensé o imagine que haría y debo decir que ahora vivo la vida diferente, me he vuelto fría, solo vivo para mis propios intereses y para proteger a mis amigos –y mi hermano si es que lo necesitara

Debido a la fuerza sobrehumana –que siempre he tenido- e inteligencia que poseo, me ensañaron muchas cosas que he aprendido rápidamente, me he desconectado por completo de mis sentimientos para hacerlo y resulta que fui muy efectiva, he pasado de aprendiz a líder del pequeño grupo de amigos, y de ahí no me conforme

He conseguido controlar la escuela por lo bajo, entre las sombras, aparentando una carita de inocente –que según mis amigos es mi arma letal- para después sutilmente darles temor, como es eso posible?, ni yo misma lo sé, supongo que es algo que siempre estuvo en mi

Una de esas noches me encontraba aburrida en mi dormitorio recordado mis vivencias en Japón así que decidí que era tiempo de regresar a mi país natal, saque el celular que me dio Tenten –cambie el mío por que este es imposible de rastrear y mucho más rápido y eficiente- y decidí llamar a Konan, le ordene que trajera a mis amigos, les pude haber hablado pero quería molestarlos un poco ja, y los esperaba impaciente, ahora pondré en marcha un plan que durara un año

Unos meses después empezó a dar señales de la efectividad de mi inteligencia, como lo había planeado las cosas empezaron a pasar

Debido a mi "buen" comportamiento mi tutor decidió concederme una "segunda oportunidad" así que mando por mí para que presente mi examen para la universidad más prestigiosa de todo Japón

Como mis amigos me quieren acompañar modifique un poco el plan original, ellos se han portado "bien" y con ayuda de mi "carita inocente" hemos convencido a sus tutores de ir conmigo a condición de que cumplamos con 3 condiciones

1. que yo les "informe" si comienzan a portarse mal

2. que no nos metamos en problemas

3. que pasemos el examen para la universidad Konoha "voluntad de fuego"

Las primaras fases de mi plan han resultado un éxito así que solo queda ir a Japón para seguir con los demás planes que aun no detallo del todo

Naruto esta roncando tan fuerte que me fastidia, y Sari esta coqueteando con un pasajero de adelante mientras que Tenten está dando los últimos toques a las "herramientas" que usaremos en cuanto lleguemos a Japón

Sari me ha dado la ficha técnica de Uchiha y sus amigos, en su foto veo que se ha vuelto más apuesto, esa arrogancia le sigue acompañando, y se ve que tiene un cuerpo fenomenal, pero qué rayos?, es mi enemigo Sakura enfócate!, no puedes desear al enemigo, aunque siendo sincera, eso es imposible, otra vez, enfoque SAKURA!

Esta ficha tiene información de lo más general, lugares que frecuenta, el colegio donde fue, fiestas a las que asistió, las novias que ha tenido, no puedo evitar sentir enojo por esa pelirroja que esta siempre junto a él en las fotos, rayos otra vez

Sari se encargara de completar la información en cuanto lleguemos a Japón, mientras voy familiarizándome con mi "enemigo", al parecer tiene dos hermanos en el extranjero y vaya, parece que su hermana es amiga de mi hermano Gaara, espero que no sea muy cercana a él, voy a tener que alejarla

Sé que mi hermano es responsable de su vida pero ella es una Uchiha y quiero estar prevenida, no quiero que nadie le haga más daño a mi querido hermano

En cuanto aterrizo el avión me he comunicado con Gaara para saber como esta y así saber también que tan cercano es de la tal Matsuri, evadió mis preguntas, eso es sospechoso, lo conozco bien, cambio en tema un tanto, nervioso?

Al parecer ya casi termina de graduarse y dice que en un año recuperaremos lo que nos pertenece, me pregunta por Naruto y ambos escuchamos sus sonoros ronquidos, una gota resbala por mi cabeza y aunque mi hermano este en otro continente se que le pasa lo mismo, ese rubio no cambia y en parte eso nos agrada de él, me dice que le alegra que este bien y se despide

Las cosas se están acomodando solas y esta "segunda oportunidad" me servirá para vengarme de esos que hicieron cambiar mi punto de vista y me arrebataron la confianza en mí misma, esos que hicieron morir a "Sakurita"

"prepárate Uchiha por que no sabes lo que te espera"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me despierta el sonido de mi celular, recibí una llamada de mi hermana, no sé que le ha pasado últimamente pero ya no es la misma que deje al cuidado de ese sujeto, algo malo debe haberle hecho, siento profundas ganas de matarlo y lo haría gustoso pero primero lo primero, tengo que recuperar las cosas que nos dejaron nuestros padres

Mi hermana me pregunta por ella, como lo supo?, cambio el tema tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo pero me conoce y sabe lo que intento ocultar pero no dice nada mas, le digo que me tomara un año más terminar con todo, no le he dicho pero ya he contactado a Baki en secreto, me ha mantenido al tanto de las empresas Haruno y puedo decir que el plan para dejar en la calle a ese maldito que acecino a mis padres pronto lo lamentara, Shiki Haruno lamentara haberse metido conmigo y mi hermana

En la llamada le pregunto a mi hermana por mi gran amigo Naruto, quiero saber que paso, cuando me escape del internado había tenido muchos problemas con su tío, es un maldito ambicioso como mi tutor, hemos pasado por una vida parecida así que me siento identificado con su dolor, aunque él no tiene hermanos con quien compartir no se ha vuelto un amargado, es alegre e hiperactivo, siempre tiene una sonrisa en el rostro, y esa es su mayor arma, quien lo diría, es tan frio y calculador a la vez, le tengo respeto, un profundo respeto

Se escucharon en el teléfono sus característicos ronquidos, así que no ha cambiado, me levanto de la cama sin ninguna emoción, no quiero pero debo hacerlo, tengo que esforzarme porque quiero ver a mi hermana feliz nuevamente, así que tomo una ducha rápida y me voy por mi morral para ir a la biblioteca, Kakashi ya está levantado y fue a comprar un desayuno, típico, le da pereza preparar algo, está sentado en una silla de la mesa con un libro grueso, aunque finja ya se que no lee lo del libro, seguro tiene uno de los tomos de su Icha Icha paradice, ¿Cómo puede pasarse horas leyendo eso?

Una vez lo dejo abierto y eso fue suficiente para que supiera que es un pervertido, nunca más volví a agarrar los libros de su escritorio, ni siquiera me he acercado a la parte del librero que le corresponde, que tal si tiene más librillos como eso?

No podre ver a Matsuri por que se fue con su familia, me he acostumbrado tanto a su presencia, ella provoca en mi que la proteja y sé que estoy sintiendo cosas más fuertes que un simple agrado por ella, cuando regrese podre saber que es, ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?, ¿Qué pasa conmigo?, ¿Qué es lo que ella provoca en mi?

Le llamo por teléfono pero me cuelga, un momento después me llega un mensaje que dice que no puede hablar, le contesto que la estaré esperando conectado en la noche, y no puedo evitarme preguntar por qué no puede contestar?, estará con alguien más?, me dijo que su familia la recogería, no creo que me mienta pero aun así siento enojo por no saberlo con certeza

Termino de desayunar y mi salgo a la biblioteca, cuando me cuelgo el morral cae una foto, una que me tome con ella, puedo ver mi inexpresivo rostro y una casi imperceptible sonrisa curva mi boca, vaya, no lo había notado, y a ella, parece una muñequita, su cabello castaño y sus ojos negros, son tan profundos, y su cálida sonrisa, guardo de nuevo la foto porque ese molesto cosquilleo cada vez que la veo comienza a hacerse presente… ¿Qué me has hecho Matsuri Uchiha?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

.

.

Por fin he terminado los capítulos introductorios jeje, me tomo unos cuantos días, son unos personajes algo complicados, no he escrito SasuSaku antes así que no sé cómo me quedara

Creo que sakura está muy OoC, pero así está en mi imaginación…

Espero que les haya agradado y que me sigan leyendo

SI TE GUSTO DEJA UN REVIEW n.n

SI NO TE GUSTO DEJA UN REVIEW u.u

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO DATTEBAYO XDD XDD ! ! !

.

.

.

V


	4. Las coincidencias no existen

.

Si alguien continua ahí, perdón la demora... Abajo las explicaciones y disculpas

.

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen

.

A leer ! ! !

.

.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Capitulo 3

Las coincidencias no existen

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

-listo Sakura, los directivos de la escuela llegaran a las 11 de la mañana

-No quiero errores Sari- le dije con advertencia

-Estás hablando conmigo- contesto la castaña con una sonrisa traviesa –los mande a una conferencia

-vale, Tenten tienes lo que te pedí

-aquí están- dijo dándome 10 cubitos de aproximadamente 2 cm – tienen alcance suficiente

-Naruto necesito que abras la puerta de la oficina así que me acompañaras, Sari cúbrenos

Estábamos en las afueras del departamento de directivo de las oficinas de Konoha, vestidos como "niños buenos", Las castañas se adentraron a un edificio que estaba a una cuadra mientras que Naruto y yo simulábamos estar en una cita para no levantar sospechas, paseando alrededor de la escuela, minutos después el pequeño aparato que tenia en la oreja sono

-Ya puedes colocarlas jefa, el sistema esta habilitado

Le di 6 de los aparatos que me dio Tenten a Naruto y sigilosamente nos escabullimos por la ventana del pasillo que daba a la oficina de la directora, burlamos con facilidad al vigilante y rápidamente esparcimos los aparatos en lugares estratégicos para que no hubiera puntos ciegos

-Listo Sakura, esta cubierto- dijo Sari cuando terminamos de esconder las pequeñas cámaras

-Vale- conteste mientras le hacía señas a Naruto indicándole su turno

El rubio se acerco a la puerta y con una tarjeta y su ganzua después de un minuto abrió la cerradura electrónica con facilidad, Ambos entramos a la oficina y de inmediato Naruto se puso a buscar entre los cajones del escritorio mientras prendía la computadora y le conectaba una USB

-valla, una contraseña ingeniosa, pero nada que no pueda saltar, Naruto ya la encontraste?

-si, estaba en el tercer cajón de la derecha, vaya que pequeña –dijo mi amigo sacando una llave plateada con un llavero de una babosa, 15 minutos después ambos salíamos de la oficina con sigilo cuando Sari volvió a hablarme por el comunicador

-se acerca la secretaria Shizune, al parecer va por los informes de los aspirantes

-demonios, un contratiempo, Naruto encárgate

-hi!- dijo haciendo un gesto de afirmación estilo militar, mientras me escondía detrás de una columna

Una mujer de unos 20 a 25 años castaña un poco más alta que yo se acercaba seria, vio a mi amigo sonriéndole y no pudo evitar sonrojarse "ja, sabía que era el indicado para este trabajo"

- que hace aquí?, la oficina de la directora está cerrada- dijo un poco nerviosa, tratando de simular un tono autoritario

-disculpe- dijo mi amigo sonriendo inocentemente y rascándose la cabeza –me he perdido buscando la salida

-la salida esta para allá- dijo señalando el pasillo por donde había aparecido, apurada por que no notara que la puso nerviosa "wow, paso por alto que solo hallan dos pasillos, que ingenua" –no deberías volver por aquí, te acompaño a la salida

-arigatou!- contesto con una sonrisa sonrojando mas a la mujer castaña, simulando vergüenza mi amigo me hizo una seña con la mano sin que la mujer se diera cuenta, ambos desaparecieron al dar la vuelta y de un ágil salto salí por la ventana del pasillo

-todo listo, chicos, tendremos accesos a toda la información que entre en esa oficina- dije cuando llege con las castañas y el rubio a la cafetería, estaban en un salón donde nadie los escuchaba

-esto será divertido- dijo Sari con una traviesa sonrisa

-yo tengo hambre!-dijo Naruto y nos nació una gota en la cabeza, típico de él

-vale, lo mereces Naruto- dijo la castaña de colitas sacando de la nada una caja de pizza mientras la gota en mi cabeza se ensanchaba, eso también era muy común

-mejor ni pregunto a qué horas conseguiste eso- dijo la otra castaña

Saque la pequeña llave de la bolsa de mi pantalón y se la di a Tenten para que hiciera las copias correspondientes

-y bien? Ya tienes todo?- le pregunté a Sari sabiendo su respuesta

-que acaso no me conoces?- me dijo aparentando estar ofendida, me entrego un cuaderno rojo con lo que necesitaba

"jajaja esto apenas empieza"

.

XoxOxoX

.

He despertado con mas ánimos que de costumbre, para que negarlo, es por que hoy ella regresa de Japón

Debo admitir que extraño mucho a mi hermana pero es un sacrificio justificable el que hago estando aquí, me esfuerzo al máximo para que nos podamos librar de nuestro querido tutor

-buenos Dias Gaara, al parecer hoy estás de buen humor eh?

-Hmp

-tan hablador cono siempre

Ignoro a mi tío aunque le tengo un profundo agradecimiento, llega un mensaje a mi cel, es ella, dice que ya va en camino a la escuela, quiero verla ya, esa sensacion aumenta, la calidez que pasa por mi cuerpo crece tan sólo con saber que en unas horas la tendré frente a mi

Entro al salón y la veo, es tan tierna, esta leyendo un libro cono siempre sentada al lado de la ventana, tomo mis cosas y ocupo el asiento junto a ella, parece que no se había dado cuenta de que había llegado, me sonríe como siempre y me saluda, no puedo contestar mas que con una sonrisa que parece querer salir por su sola, ella tiene ese efecto en mi

Entra el profesor y debo prestar atencion, mi objetivo es terminar para poder salvar a Sakura de las ambisiosas garras de Shiki, aunque no puedo evitar verla de reojo, tengo que salir con ella, por kami Gaara concentrate ! ! !

.

XoxOxoX

.

El examen fue mas facil de lo que imagine, así que debo haber sacado una buena puntuación, estoy seguro de que mi nombre estará en la lista de aceptados, solo basta saber el grupo que me asignaron, ojalá no me toque un grupo molesto

Veo a mis idiotas compañeros, así que también aplicaron para esta escuela, creo que ya lo habían dicho, hmp, como sea

-sasukito, seguro te rechazaran por amargado jeje

-callate pez, obio que lo admitieron, al que dudo que lo consiga eres tú

-claro que no remolacha, estuvo facilisimo, hasta seguro tu lo pasaste

-yuugo, tu también lo presentaste...

-si

-no me ignoren- lloro el peliblanco

Se acerco un chico de cabello rojo, amigo de mi hermano, sin exprecion

-Karín, nos vamos ya

-hi, oniisan, nos vemos Sasuke-kun, Juugo, pez enlatado

-adiós zanahoria

Despues de unas cuantas horas me llega un mensaje, hay una fiesta, no tengo ganas de ir pero Suigetsu esta tan molesto e insistente que acepto solo por que se calle, llego a la fiesta, mi hermano llego tambien, genial, y lo veo en uno de los sillones con una chica de cabello azul

Los ignoro a todos y voy por una cerveza, cuando volteó me parece ver una cabellera rosada, creo que me recuerda a alguien, no importa, busco a mis compañeros para que me ayuden con las molestas mujeres que me siguen, voy a una parte apartada y encuentro a Karin y Seiguetsu muy "entretenidos", tendré que buscar una distracción

Una mujer de cabello plateado y ojos verdes, que se ve de la edad de mi hermano me coquetea, por que no?

Depues de que termino tengo la impresión de que me recuerda a alguien, como sea, salgo del cuarto y mi hermano esta con su grupo, los akatsukis van a tocar algo, debo reconocer que no esta tan mal

Salgo de la fiesta y subo a mi auto, un mensaje de Seiguetsu y otro de Juugo llegan a ni celular, al parecer el peliplata se tardara mas y mi serio compañero se encargara de llevar a Karin a casa, que alivio, no los quiero esperar

Suena el despertador y tengo que esconder los pedazos, lo quebre y mi okasan me castigará, llamo a mi hermana para saber como llego, la noto muy entusiasmada y le deseo un buen día, hoy debo alistarme para ir a ver que grupo me toco, se que pase el examen

Mis hermanos no están, ya regresaron a sus respectivas escuelas así que de nuevo estoy solo con mis padres, mi padre dice que no quiere decepciones y se va a la oficina, salgo una hora antes por el gentío que habrá por saber los grupos

Me toco el primer grupo, igual que mi hermano, significa que tuve un buen resultado, veo a la molesta Karin abalanzarse sobre mi y me aparto antes de que me alcance

-Sasuke kun estamos en el mismo grupo

-hmp

Al parecer estaran en mi grupo, que fastidio

-hola, quien crees que estará con nosotros sasukesito?

-tu también, pez enlatado?

-callate remolacha... Y si, yuugo también estará... Y adivina adivinador jeje

-ya di quien molesto pez

-como digas zanahoria, estará haruno, se acuerdan de aquella chica a la que Sasuke...

-esa molesta nerd que no hacia mas que leer en la biblioteca...

Ellos seguían en su platica pero yo ya no prestaba atencion, me pase con ella, tal vez debería disculparme, pero que rayos, eso se lo merece por rechazarme, jamás me retractare, aunque no era mi intención...

Vi otra vez esa cabellera rosa que parecía ir a donde yo estubiera, esperen un momento, ojos verdes también, la chica voltea en mi dirección, y si, es ella, me ve a los ojos

-Haruno Sakura?- me sonríe arrogante, a decir verdad no recuerdo que ella sonriera así antes, pero es tan sexy... Pero que pienso... Ella se arrepentira de haberme rechazado

-Que coincidencia- susurro en voz baja

Ella parece escucharme y me contesta moviendo sus labios a lo lejos pero puedo entenderlo

-Las coincidencias no existen

Por alguna razón eso me sonó, amenazante?

.

XoxOxoX

.

Kyaaa, que emoción, hoy lo veré de nuevo, aunque, no pude negarme lo suficiente para que mis tontos hermanos me mandaran un "guardaespaldas" al menos los convenci de traer a Sasori, es un poco mas grande que yo, de hecho por un año solamente, siempre hemos sido buenos amigos, así que talvez pueda darme mas libertad de la que mi padre le dijo

Tocan a mi puerta y salgo en bata, mi amigo me informa que tengo una llamada y se retira rapido, me pareció verlo sonrojado, de seguro fue mi imaginación, es Sasuke, me pregunta como me fue en el vuelo y como estoy, le digo que bien pero no puedo ocultar la emoción que tengo por ver a Gaara, lo nota aunque no sospecha la razón, y espero no lo sepa

Cuelgo y le mando un mensaje a mi adorado amigo, le digo que nos vemos en clase, acomodo mis libros y me arreglo, saco el libro que me regalo mi madre estas vacaciones y lo meto también

Salgo y debo admitir que mi ámigo es muy atractivo, tanto que llama la atencion de las chicas que pasan, el parece que no lo nota y me empieza a platicar

-... Y fue entonces que Sasuke dijo que su hermanita necesitaba mas protección

-no deberían tratarme cono a una niña

-lo se Matsu chan, tu eres fuerte, peri aun así, entiendelos, eres su princesita

-hmp

-jajajaja

-que?

-esa exprecion, te pareces a tus hermanos jajaja

-creo que es de familia, me la heredaron jajajaja

Llegamos a la escuela y el dice que regresara a la salida por mi, le sonrío y agradesco su amabilidad ya que mi padre exigió que me acompañara en todo momento, así podré estar con Gaara, kyaaaa, la emoción regresa y siento mis manos sudar

Lo extrañe tanto, lo se, estoy perdidamente enamorada de el, solo espero que algún día el me corresponda...

.

XoxOxoX

.

.

.

PERDÓN POR LA ESPERA

Claro a quien siga ahí detrás de la pantalla, no tengo remedio pero les debo una explicación

.

El asunto es que mi hermano es un gran amante de los juegos para ordenador razón por la cual se apoderó literalmente de la computadora, y para que mentir, yo siendo la gran videogamer adicta que soy me enfrasque también en una competencia hasta que lo descompusimos y se borró todo junto con los caps adelantados

.

Tuve que reescribirlos, despues de secuestrar la lap, jejeje, estoy escribiendo en la madrugada y su centinela esta dormido

.

Espero que aun estén ahí y me dejen un bonito review, ya saben solo así sabré si les gusto este primer cap de la trama jejeje

.

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO n.n

.

.

.

V


End file.
